


Reciting Sonnets

by amelioratedays



Category: GOT7
Genre: Bnior, Crack, F/M, Genderbending, Idol Verse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:32:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelioratedays/pseuds/amelioratedays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for GOT7 Prompt Meme <a href="http://got7meme.livejournal.com/851.html?thread=2131#t2131">here</a>; "au in which the boys find a book of spells and accidently turn jr into a girl, they also find out the only way he can be changed back is if he has sex with one of the guys in his newly obtained female body."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta-ed and wow, this is a first.

****If male Jinyoung is pretty, then female Jinyoung was worth dying for. This is what the rest of GOT7 thought as they cautiously eyed the so-called “mother” of the group. It’s more befitting than ever, now that the other’s hair reached the middle of his back, side bangs tucked daintily behind his ear. Well, dainty only if you excluded that fact that the other still sat in his usual posse—legs spread far too wide for what was prim and proper. It’s three o’clock in the morning and Jinyoung feels anger fuel his soul—eyes fixated on the book thrown in the middle of their dormitory floor.  
  
Youngjae has brought it into their dorm an hour ago, having received it from a fan during his walk back from the company building.  _Love and Wizardry,_ it proclaimed on the title. And so for a bedtime story, GOT7 sprawled out on the living room floor expecting a magical fairytale version of  _Romeo & Juliet_. Jaebum had started first, opening the book to a random page to find what he thought to be new world sonnets. “What light through yonder window breaks,” he exclaims while coming on his knees. He’s reciting poems of “twisted fate” and “metamorphosis” when thunder covers his voice. There’s a strike of lightning as the dorm turns dark. They’re all yelling like six year old boys when the lights flicker back on a minute later. There’s a faint smell of lilies and Mark screams, eight octaves too high, when he turns to see a female in his arms. He pushes without thinking, Jinyoung falling off the sofa and onto the floor with a not so gentle thud. There’s a high-pitched scream and GOT7 freezes in entirety. All they did was recite a poem; why had it come to this?  
  
Mark keeps his distance, and Yugyeom tries hard not to stare. No one speaks and it’s Jackson who breaks the overdue silence.  
  
“Hey, at least you’re still in charge of gentleness.” He says in accented Korean.  
  
“WANG JACKSON!” Jinyoung screams, lunging at the other only to be pulled back by Jaebum way too easily. He’s nearly topples onto the older male, falling into the other’s arms with such accuracy that Jinyoung thinks for a moment that this must be Secret Garden. He must be Gil Ra-Im and Jaebum must be Kim Joowon.  
  
It must be a nightmare, he tells himself later as he squeezes his eyes shut. “Wake up, wake up” He mutters, throwing his covers over his head. He wakes up to Youngjae’s alarm four hours later. Half dazed, Jinyoung runs his hand through his hair, thin fingers detangling long ebony locks. Wait, no no no no no, this is not fucking Secret Garden and Jinyoung definitely hasn’t drunken any strange potions recently. Maybe he’s still dreaming, Jinyoung concludes. He tries pinching himself next, but it hurts (like shit), fair skin turning a dark red as he lets out a yelp.  
  
Well,  _fuck._


	2. ii.

He’s in the middle of changing when he hears the sound of shattered glass. He turns around and regrets his whole life (and maybe his past life too); eyes meeting with the two magnaes through the glass door.  _Why the fuck did I pick this room?_  He screams internally and grabs at the blanket in attempts to cover himself. He ends up tripping, falling onto the hard ground with the white covers floating down with him. It looks like some stupid shojou manga, white fabric forming a dress on his skinny build. Yugyeom’s face turns three different shades of red and Youngjae has god given timing to open the door at this moment.  
  
“Get. the. fuck. out.”  
  
When he’s finally dressed, Jaebum is hammering curtains over his door and Mark is cancelling his schedules. He hears the oldest mutter something about him being sick and Jinyoung is more than grateful that their promotion period has just ended. Mark argues with their manager for ten more minutes before the other finally gave in. Eyes shining, Mark throws Jinyoung a triumphant grin. It’s not a solution, but it gave them time to solve whatever problem it was.  
  
But whatever it was, it started with poems.  
So Jackson’s pretty sure it would finish with poems as well.  
  
They’re sprawled out on the living room floor again, except it’s no longer night time. There’s sunshine coming in from the open window and Jackson tries not to notice how it falls onto Jinyoung’s face, long eyelashes fluttering as the sunlight turns his irises a golden brown. Mark pokes him in the ribs and pulls him closer, “Don’t stare” he whispers.  
  
Youngjae comes out of his room with the book in his hands, settling into the sofa and handing it to Jaebum. What light do yonder fucking window breaks; Jaebum’s reciting poems again—fucking caterpillars and butterflies. Jinyoung’s through with metamorphoses and he reeks of lavenders this times, ebony hair turning a chestnut brown. Bam Bam thinks it’d be a lot better if it got shorter; since girls looked much better with short hair. Jaebum flips through pages and mumbles a “Shall I compare thee to a Summer’s Day?” Jinyoung’s pretty sure he smells like daisies and his tee and jeans are gone; replaced by a sickeningly frilly sundress.  
  
“IM JAEBUM!” Jinyoung shouts as he throws his slipper in the leader’s face. “Just find the fucking poem you read yesterday.” He glares and it ends up looking more like a wink. Jackson nearly spits out his water.  
  
It takes fifteen minutes for Jaebum to find the poem that wreaked all havoc; he doesn’t recite it this time. Instead, he looks over to the page, eyes squinting at the fine print underneath the sonnet.  _Fucking hell_ , he curses internally—eyes too small to take in such miniscule writing. He hands it over to Yugyeom, who he’s sure is young and fresh and has 20-20 vision. The youngest clears his throat and reads the words aloud;  
  
“From fairest creatures we desire increase.”  
  
There’s a slight breeze from outside, curtains flowing swiftly and Jinyoung waits.  
  
Nothing happens.  
He still smells like daisies and the goddamned dress is still on him, lace hem softly grazing his knees. “AUGHHH!” Jinyoung screams in frustration, messing up his hair and letting it fall in front of his face. Jackson reaches over and lays his hand on the other, “If it makes you feel any better, I like you a lot more like this.” He gives what he deems a smile of reassurance in attempt to console the other. Mark pipes in a “Me too” and Jinyoung thinks he wants to cry.  
  
But he doesn’t.  
Because that sounds too much like a damsel in distress.  
And no matter what the current situation was, he’s no fucking damsel.


	3. iii.

It’s half past two when Jinyoung gets up for a glass of water, dark circles sinking to his cheeks as he stumbles to the kitchen. He passes Jaebum and Youngjae’s room (light spilling from under the door) on the way back and stops when he hears hushed whispers. Except it’s not Jaebum nor Youngjae, but Yugyeom. A minute in and he realizes that everyone was in there but him. What is this? A meeting on how to form GOT6? His heart falls with a thud, and he can’t help but feel disappointed. He’s retreating back to his own room when Youngjae speaks again; “The sonnet....it’s about procreation.”  
  
He hears five “what’s” whispered all in disunion when the lead vocal speaks again. “The whole idea with the poem is to share beauty and pass it from generation to generation.” There’s fumbling and Jackson squeaks out an, “W-w-wait, so Junior is supposed to have baby Juniors?” Jaebum sighs in frustration and Mark lets out his question as well, “So was Shakespeare a wizard?” Youngjae laughs a bit too loud and there’s muffled screams when Bam Bam clamps his mouth shut. Jinyoung isn’t so sure he wants to listen on anymore. He’s halfway back to his own sanctuary when Jaebum’s door opens and he sees six pairs of prying eyes.  
  
In the end, he’s dragged into the meeting as well and Yugyeom tries to keep a straight face when telling his hyung that they might have found a solution. Except his ears go red three words in and Mark has to continue for him, voice firm and thoughts clear; “We found the poem’s meaning.” Jackson, on the other hand, makes no attempt in seriousness and giggles his words out, “You’re going to make babies~”  
  
“You’re making fucking babies,” Jinyoung retorts.  
  
“I have baby Bam Bam!” the ex-fencer beams, leaning back into their eldest hyung’s arms.  
  
Jinyoung throws both his slippers this time, hitting the other’s face with olmypic level accuracy. Jinyoung beams, smile too bright for such an ungodly hour. Jaebum curses under his breath and ushers the younger members out of the room, “All minors; out.” He states with utmost authority, and dagger-esque eyes. Youngjae takes the hint and drags the other two to their own bedrooms.  
  
Closing the door, Jaebum sits back down next to Mark. “Jinyoung..” He starts, “...it’s worth a try.”  
  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.”  
  
“At least it better than doing nothing.” The elder states, and Mark nods. Jackson stares at Jinyoung, stoic and burdensome, until the other male lets out a groan, “You’re all fucking dead if it doesn’t work.” Jackson breaks into a grin, a hundred eighty degree change from just seconds before, and yelps out a “Pick me!”  
  
There’s no more slippers left to throw and Jinyoung opts for alarm clocks; “Jackson Wang, get the fuck out.” The alarm clock hits the door with a loud thud as the other slipped into the corridor. Mark looks at him, eyebrow raised, and Jinyoung pleads.  
  
“Hyung, please.” He says, voice soft and eyes wide. Mark doesn’t buy it and only laughs in return, “I’ll leave if you call me oppa.” Jinyoung grits an “oppa” to the elder all the while thinking “ _Mark fucking Yi En Tuan, you are such an asshole._ ”  
  
So when Mark finally leaves and peace ensues, Jaebum glances over and mutters a soft, “Me?”  
Jinyoung nods and looks out the window. If he was Gil Ra-Im, then Kim Joowon better be fucking worth it.


	4. iv.

It’s three fourteen AM and Jinyoung glances over to Jaebum, grabbing the bedcovers with sweaty palms. It feels like a fucking idol drama and he bites in bottom lip in grievance. It comes out much more suggestive than he intends and the older male stares at his lips too intense for his comfort. Jaebum inches closer and reaches out for Jinyoung’s hair, tucking it behind the younger’s ears. “Jinyoung-ah, you’re really pretty right now.” His voice comes out, quiet and low as he places a small kiss on the other’s ear. Jinyoung shifts and tries to shake off the feeling of the other’s breath, warm and damp on his skin. “Don’t—” He says and stops when he feels Jaebum’s lips on his neck, sucking softly on his skin as he moves closer to Jinyoung’s lips.  
  
They’re face to face now, and Jinyoung’s breath hitches when Jaebum lunges forwards, lips crashing into his. He falls back onto the mattress and lets out a groan when the elder’s tongue grazed against his. There are jolts of electricity going up his spine and Jinyoung can’t breathe, oxygen being sucked out of his body  _(his soul)_  as Jaebum’s tongue delved into his mouth. Jaebum fumbles with the drawstrings on his sweats and it comes off all too easily, his figure far slimmer than what it used to be. Jinyoung feels his boxers slipping down and tries not to think about how Jaebum’s hard on rubbed against his inner thigh. Tries not to think of the way Jaebum pulls his tank top off.  
  
He can finally breathe and Jaebum pulls back to admire how Jinyoung’s eyes were glazed over, mouth parted and panting for air. There’s hair sticking to his forehead and Jaebum pushes it off, hands slipping down to the hem of the younger’s shirt. Jinyoung freezes as the other pushes onto him, chests coming into contact and it doesn’t take much to realize that Jinyoung doesn’t own such things as brassieres. Jaebum tugs his lips into a smirk, the one he shows on stage, and Jinyoung wants to punch it off his face. The leader’s fingers graze upon his skin as he pushes his shirt up, tongue sucking at Jinyoung’s left nipple. He caresses the other’s breast, squeezing it with his calloused hand. The younger arches his back in response and Jaebum hums in satisfaction, circling his tongue on the other’s skin. He runs his fingers on the other’s abdomen, skin soft and smooth—nothing like the abs that adorned his own body. He laughs and whispers, “No wonder you’re in charge of soft and gentleness.”  
  
Jinyoung kicks him in response, only to have his leg caught by the other. Fingers drumming on his inner thigh, Jinyoung holds his breath when Jaebum hooks the top of his boxers. He shivers as the cold air comes in contact with his bare skin. Jaebum’s taking off his own boxers now and Jinyoung feels like an idiot for being shy. Because fucking hell, he’s had a dick for the past twenty-one years of his life and there’s no reason that his heart is doing cartwheels.  
  
Jaebum smirks again (that fucking bastard) and pulls Jinyoung up from the mattress, placing the other’s legs around his hips and feeling the way his cock rubs against Jinyoung’s vagina. It’s more than exhilarating and Jaebum bucks softly into the other, hands running down to the other’s opening. He guides the other’s hand to his own erection and wraps their hands around it, sliding it up and down the shaft. “How does it feel without a dick.” He asks, tongue sucking on Jinyoung’s earlobe. The other bites down on his shoulder, teeth sinking in just enough to pain but not scar.  
  
“Shut the fuck up.”  
“Sure, love.”  
  
Jinyoung’s heart skips a beat as a finger protrudes in and he pushes away from the elder. “D-d-do you have a condom?” He half whispers, half mimes; wanting to just knock himself unconscious. Except Jaebum only pulls him closer, another finger slipping in as he replies, “Procreation, Jinyoung. Babies” And Jinyoung’s pretty sure that he wants to knock the other unconscious now.  
  
He slides in with a groan and Jinyoung bites too hard on his lips, face contorting in pain as red tainted his lips. Jaebum vaguely thinks of Snow White and pulls the other’s hips closer, slamming himself into the other’s body. “You’re so fucking tight, you know?” He says while feeling the other’s moist walls on his throbbing member. His tongue is wrapped around Jinyoung’s again and he moans into the kiss, the taste of iron filling his taste buds as he explores the other’s mouth.  
  
It hurts like shit and Jinyoung knows that the current situation is painful for both of them, but Jaebum waits—waits until he knows it’s okay to move. Jinyoung’s talking in exasperation, lungs lacking oxygen, as he trails small kisses on the other’s neck. “You’re...such...a...fucking...asshole.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
“But you’re so fucking considerate.”  
  
“I know.” Jaebum states again.  
  
“I hate your guts.” Jinyoung mumbles.  
  
“I like you, Park Jinyoung. Male or female.” He says, vixen-like eyes piercing into the younger’s soul. And Jinyoung nods.  
  
Pulling out slowly, Jaebum grabbed onto the other’s hips to slam his member back in. It’s nowhere near gentle and Jinyoung screams, tears welling in his eyes. Jaebum moans and pulls Jinyoung closer, pressing the other down as he thrusts upwards. Jinyoung lets out a cry and Jaebum’s cock twitches at the way the other’s vagina tightened. “Fuck,” he says and leans forward, letting the other drop to the mattress as he pushes Jinyoung’s legs farther apart. “S-s-slow...down...Ahhh...fuck” The older male’s member filled him to the brim and his stomach tightens at the tingles running through his veins. He’s yelling incoherent sentences between screams when Jaebum hits his pleasure spot, adrenaline at its max when the pain fades away and is replaced by pleasure. Jaebum’s hands are running up and down his body, fingers fondling with his nipple as his mouth engulfs the other one—suckling on his breast, saliva stringing from his lips as he pulls away. “You’re so fucking loud.” He says, voice low and husky before he crashes his lips on the other. Jinyoung moans into the other’s mouth when the elder picked up the pace of his thrusts. He comes with a scream, eyes seeing stars and nebulae, as Jinyoung feels the other’s hot liquid push against his insides. Voice hoarse and body aching, Jaebum pulls out of the younger and plops next to him. They’re both gasping for air, catching their breaths when Jinyoung pulls the other in, arms wrapping around the elder’s  neck. He rests his cheek on the other’s chest; eardrums beating in synch with the other’s heartbeat.  
  
“Are you cuddling with me?”  
  
Jinyoung doesn’t respond.  
  
“Yah, Park Jinyoung. When have you been such a girl?”  
  
“Shut. the. fucking. hell. up.”


	5. v.

It’s ten thirty AM and all that Jinyoung smells like is sex and sweat; no more lilies, lavenders, or daisies. It’s a lazy morning and Jinyoung wakes up to a naked Im Jaebum. He’s naked as well, wrapped in cum stained blankets. Groaning, he runs his fingers through his (finally) short hair. Jaebum throws him a grin and reaches for his lower body, rough fingers wrapping around his member.

“Yo, Park Jinyoung.”

“....”

“You have a dick again.”

“You’re such a fucking genius.

 

 

 

//The End//


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm obviously having too much fun with girl!Jinyoung _(:3 」∠)_


End file.
